Mi esclavo se llama Harry
by yatta
Summary: Voldemort gana la guerra y los muggles son convertidos en esclavos para el disfrute de los magos. El Lord decide obsequiar a Severus algo muy especial, algo que sin desearlo termino por llamar Harry. SNARRY.
1. Chapter 1

Todos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro.

La historia no sigue patrones del libro como tal, Voldemort gana la batalla y los muggles son convertidos en esclavos para el disfrute de los magos.

Esto es una historia slash (con relación homosexual) centrada en Snape/Harry

La calificación **N-17** "para adultos", por contenido sexual y violencia.

Este es un Fan Fiction, contiene las pervertidas fantasías de esta autora, dista demasiado diría yo de la realidad. Si no les agrada el contenido favor de no leer. El gusto se rompe en género, no es un intento por destrozar el maravilloso trabajo de la autora original.

**MI ESCLAVO SE LLAMA HARRY**

1.- El obsequio de Voldemort

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Severus Snape avanzaba implacablemente por uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del Ministerio de Magia. Su destino: la oficina del nuevo ministro, "Lord Voldemort".

Tras la guerra final, Harry Potter había sido reducido a cenizas. Y nada había quedado de él, salvo su recuerdo…

_**[Flash back]**_

Severus Snape estaba, como ya era costumbre, lidiando con los torpes integrantes de la Orden del Phoenix, intentando no matarlos, cosa que resultaba cada vez más difícil. Los malditos idiotas se empecinaban en ponerse a sí mismos en situaciones de las que sólo podían salir lastimados. Severus ya había dejado a dos magos inconscientes, con la esperanza de que los otros imbéciles, los mortifagos, pensaran que estaban muertos. Bufó frustrado, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por los seguidores de "La Luz". Además ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba llegar hasta Potter, de otro modo no podría ayudarle a derrotar al señor tenebroso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus temores iban en aumento acorde con cada paso que tomaba. ¡Por Merlín! Solo al chiflado de Albus Dumbledore se le ocurría dejar el destino de todos en manos de un mocoso impertinente que ni siquiera era capaz de revolver una poción en forma apropiada. Potter era un muchachito de diecisiete años¿¡Cómo iba a hacer para matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!?

Subió el último tramo de las escaleras que llevaban al pasillo del tercer piso del castillo, a dónde Severus sabía que Potter se había adelantado para enfrentar a Voldemort. Se podían escuchar los alaridos con los que eran lanzadas maldiciones, y de pronto un grito de Potter que fué desgarrador. Probablemente estaba siendo torturado con una maldición cruciatus. Snape sabía que debía apresurarse aún más. Brincó los últimos escalones de dos en dos, hasta que entro al salón. Con respiración agitada, miró en todas direcciones ¿Dónde demonios estaba el mocoso? Otro grito le indico a dónde voltear.

Lord Voldemort tenía una expresión satisfecha y la varita de Sauco en la mano. Potter estaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y con múltiples heridas, en todo el cuerpo. La cicatriz en su frente estaba inflamada, pulsando y sangraba. Harry intentó inútilmente levantar la varita, pero el pié del señor tenebroso le aplastó la mano. Potter jamás soltó la varita, al contrario se aferraba a ella sabiendo que si la perdía no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Voldemort hizo una floritura y un rayo azul empujó a Potter hasta que quedó estrellarlo contra la pared, a dos metros de altura.

–Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, hasta hoy ¡AVADA KADAVRA! –En ese último hechizo demostró todo el odio que era capaz de sentir. El de ojos verdes trató de responder, pero no pudo conseguir consiguió hacer nada. Snape no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Su intento de ayudar fué detenido por un destello que le pegó de lleno al muchacho y que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando pudo volver a mirar lo que sucedía, no vió nada. Sólo polvo. ¿Podía la maldición avada hacer eso?

Voldemort parecía impresionado y confuso a la vez. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amo, Severus supo la respuesta. No, la Avada no podía hacer aquello.

Miró como su amo daba vuelta su varita, estudiando como una luz verde muy pequeña brillaba en la punta de la varita de Sauco. Entonces su amo emitió una carcajada escalofriante–No sé qué demonios hizo Potter, pero al chocar con mi magia el estúpido se rostizo hasta quedar hecho cenizas –Explicó el monstruo mientras seguía riendo cruelmente.

Snape temía preguntar, aun así lo hizo –¿Está seguro mi Lord? –Dijo, pensando que todo lo sucedido era simplemente increíble.

–Compruébalo tu mismo, Severus. Mira, los restos que ves aquí pertenecen a Potter. Aún queda un poco de su esencia mágica en ellos –Voldemort le permitió acercarse.

Snape apuntó con su varita y evaluó los restos. Era cierto, por más que el alma de Severus se negara a admitir la verdad, la esperanza del mundo mágico, de los muggles, de su vida tal y como la conociera hasta ahora, se había visto aplastada. El mocoso finalmente había encontrado su fin en manos del maldito bastardo del señor tenebroso. Y no había nada que Severus pudiera hacer al respecto.

_**[Fin Flash Back]**_

La moral de todos los magos y brujas que por alguna u otra razón no habían seguido a Voldemort, cayó por el suelo. Nadie tenía ánimos ni se sentía con suerte para desafiar a quien venciera al Niño Dorado. Habían pasado diez meses desde el fatídico día en el que Potter fuera derrotado y, sin nadie que se atreviera a oponerse al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, el resultado había sido inevitable: Los muggles habían terminado como esclavos, siendo tratados peor que los elfos domésticos.

Temiendo la macabra idea que iba a tener que enfrentar ahora en esta nueva audiencia con su amo, Severus entró a la oficina haciendo una reverencia a su maestro –¿Me mandó a llamar mi Lord? –Dijo con la acostumbrada deferencia.

–Oh, mi querido Severus, qué placer que hayas podido acudir tan rápido a mi llamado –Voldemort hizo una señal con la mano para que el pocionista se acercara. Severus, como no podía hacer de otra manera, obedeció. El señor tenebroso colocó su mano en el hombro del mortifago –Mi querido Severus, después de tantos años de lealtad e inigualable servicio, siento que no te he recompensado adecuadamente, ¿Tú qué opinas? –La voz del de ojos rojos, tan cerca de su oído le hizo estremecer.

–No merezco más, solo lo que usted me ofrezca, mi Lord. –Respondió Severus, demostrando en su voz un respeto que no sentía en lo más mínimo.

Voldemort se miró complacido con la respuesta.–Se que hoy es tu cumpleaños y como estoy de buen humor, he decidido hacerte un obsequio –Declaró casi divertido.

Severus permaneció sin siquiera moverse, sabía que su amo estaba esperando por una respuesta. Lo difícil era encontrar la apropiada. Voldemort nunca demostraba estar complacido con nada ni con nadie, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ese era un nuevo acontecimiento, y a Severus no le gustaba cuando tenía que enfrentar novedades relacionadas con Voldemort. Consideró todas sus opciones en una fracción de segundo y dijo –No es necesario mi Lord. Usted ha sido más que generoso. Ya me ha dado demasiados obsequios –Aquello sí que era extraño, ¿el señor tenebroso festejando su cumpleaños? Severus sabía que todo eso no terminaría bien, fuese lo que fuera lo que su amo estaba planeando.

Voldemort hizo una mueca que Severus no supo si era un gesto de desagrado o una sonrisa –Toma mi mano –Ordenó secamente. Snape obedeció y de inmediato sintió un jalón. Severus sabía que se había activado un trasladador. Cuando el viaje llegó a su fin, miró a su alrededor. El lugar al que habían llegado estaba oscuro, húmedo y un aroma inmundo le golpeaba la nariz de cuando en cuando. Parecía ser un viejo calabozo.

Un hombre gordo y barbón se acercó e inclinó la cabeza antes de dirigirse al Señor Tenebroso –Mi Lord, es un placer tenerlo aquí – La ronca voz del hombre le hacía parecer un tipo rudo. Voldemort hizo sonar las monedas en una bolsa que llevaba atada al cinturón, y una mueca de desprecio se formó en su rostro al tiempo y que lanzaba las monedas al regordete hombre quien las atrapó mientras sus ojos brillaban –Mi Lord he guardado sólo lo mejor para usted, por favor, acompáñenme.

El hombre barbudo los dirigió a una celda grande. Al entrar Severus no supo qué pensar. Habían al menos diez personas, Severus dedujo que eran muggles, con aspecto lastimero. Sus cabezas gachas, con harapos que ni los elfos domésticos usarían, su piel mugrienta, señal de que no habían experimentado un baño en días, quizás semanas. La escena era lamentable y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No en los tiempos que estaban viviendo, sin un salvador a la puerta, alguien que les diera la esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort en un duelo. Simplemente decidió quedarse de pie, observar y tratar de salir lo mejor librado.

–Elige uno. Quiero que tengas tu propio esclavo.–Fueron las palabras del señor tenebroso.

Snape no esperaba algo como eso. La imposición era una molestia y su amo lo sabía ¿a que estaba jugando? –Mi Lord, ésto es demasiado para un viejo sirviente como yo –Severus en verdad no quería elegir nada. Le gustaba la soledad de su hogar y detestaba la mera idea de la esclavitud.

–¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones? Es mi deseo obsequiarte un esclavo, así que escogerás uno y estarás muy agradecido por mi bondadoso gesto –Dijo Voldemort en voz casi amenazante.

El vendedor se frotó las manos un tanto inquieto –¿Quizás quiera una mujer? –Snape miró a todos los esclavos que se encontraban en la celda. En efecto, todos eran hombres ¿en qué estaba pensando su maestro?

Sin más remedio que admitir derrota, caminó por la celda, ¿Quién sería el afortunado? Quizás uno joven. Todos parecían dóciles. Necesitaba uno que se quedara callado en un rincón y no lo molestara. Uno de los muchachos llamó su atención. Se acerco a él, lo tomó de su cabellera despeinada y la jaló para poder verle la cara. Snape disimuló su asombro. El joven se parecía mucho a Potter, el revoltoso cabello era el mismo, aunque eso bien podía ser por la falta de cuidado y la poca higiene. Le miro la cara otra vez. No, ese sujeto no podía ser Potter, parecía ser unos diez años mayor a él y sus ojos no eran verdes, y sin embargo... Meditó un momento su decisión. En aquella ocasión, durante la batalla no había podido ayudar al Niño que Vivió. Quizás se le estaba presentando una posibilidad de redención. Si al menos pudiera salvar a uno de esos muggles, quizás su conciencia pudiese estar un poco más tranquila –Quiero este –Dijo y dejó caer al muchacho, quien emitió un quejido al hacer contacto con el suelo.

–Maravillosa elección –Dijo el vendedor apresurándose en desencadenar al esclavo de la pared, y enganchando la cadena al collar de cuero en el cuello, para luego entregársela a su nuevo amo.

–Mi Lord, aunque no soy digno de tanta bondad, agradezco enormemente mi obsequio, sabré utilizarlo muy bien –Severus hizo una reverencia. Lo último que necesitaba era molestar a su maestro.

–Mi querido Severus, solo disfrútalo, este esclavo está entrenado para complacerte en todo –Voldemort dijo lo último con un tinte de lujuria en sus ojos y su voz.

El vendedor comenzó a mover nervioso las manos –Claro mi Lord. Este esclavo sabe hacer de todo. Yo mismo me encargué de supervisar su entrenamiento. Es muy dócil, pero debo advertirle, no fue nada sencillo. Tenga cuidado y no dude en castigarlo duramente si se llegara a revelar de nuevo.

Snape elevó una ceja –Excelente, entonces no me preocuparé por aburrirme –Sonrió malévolamente. Esperaba que con toda esa charada el señor tenebroso quedara conforme. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para preocuparse de su esclavo y de las reglas que Severus esperaba que el muchacho fuera a seguir sin crearle mayores problemas.

**O-o**

Severus estaba en su pequeña mansión. Había traído consigo su nueva "adquisición" Suspiró cansinamente, ¿Qué se suponía iba a ser con "el obsequio del Lord"? ¡Maldición! pensó.

El esclavo estaba parado, frente a Severus, sin moverse de su lugar –¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó el otrora profesor.

El joven se encogió –No lo recuerdo, como mi amo usted puede darme el nombre que desee.

Snape bufó, pero una idea le vino a la mente –Harry, responderás a ese nombre de ahora en adelante –Ordenó.

–Como Ud. diga mi señor –Respondió el esclavo haciendo una reverencia, Harry era un buen nombre. El muchacho no sabía qué clase de amo le había tocado, pero estaba feliz de que al menos ya podían llamarle con algo que no fueran insultos o sobrenombres humillantes.

Snape se dejo caer en un sofá –Escucha Harry –El más joven volteó a verlo –No estaba en mis planes tener un esclavo y realmente no quiero tenerte dando vueltas entre mis cosas o en mi camino. Vivirás aquí siempre y cuando no hagas destrozos. Los términos son sencillos: Te castigare sólo si haces algo malo. No rompas nada y tan solo trata de ser invisible.

–¿Como un elfo doméstico? –Preguntó Harry de improvisto.

Snape lo miró molesto –¿Acaso no te han educado para ser un esclavo? Trata de actuar como tal. Normalmente no solicitaré tus servicios a menos que tenga visitas. Si el Lord o algún otro mortifago vinieran de visita deberás soportar los maltratos y humillaciones que pudiesen surgir ¿está claro?

Harry asintió.

Snape se puso de pie –Si esto no funciona no dudaré en botarte ¿Entendido?

–Por supuesto, amo –Contestó el chico. Durante su adiestramiento muchas cosas le habían sido enseñadas, muchas de ellas habían sido grabadas en su ser con sangre. Las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo eran prueba del tipo de entrenamiento al que había sido sometido. Harry sabía que él debía hacer el aseo y la comida, sabía que su amo le gritaría y golpearía con frecuencia y además sabía que debía complacerle en la cama si su amo así lo deseaba. Pero este hombre no parecía estar interesado en nada de eso. Se esforzaría para no tener que regresar a su anterior vida.

Snape se acercó y le tocó uno de sus cabellos, notando que estaba tieso de la mugre y el polvo. El olor que manaba del muchacho no era muy agradable tampoco –Primero: No quiero que andes con ese aspecto por la casa, te daré ropas limpias. Y quiero que te des un buen baño. Este es un acto que repetirás a diario. Por lo demás, siéntete libre de andar por toda la casa menos en mi recamara y mi laboratorio.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en la cara del esclavo sin poder evitarlo. ¡Harry deseaba tanto un baño!

Snape bufó. Seguro no había pensado que esa sonrisa era encantadora ¡En absoluto!

Dirigió al joven al baño y le tendió una toalla –Cuando salgas habrá ropa limpia, tárdate lo necesario. Quiero verte bien limpio cuando salgas. Puedes usar el agua caliente –Dijo esto último con la voz más conciliadora que pudo producir.

Harry asintió feliz y emocionado, entró al cuarto de baño sin pensarlo dos veces.

Snape se fué a la sala para intentar relajarse un poco, se había servido un dedo de whisky para calmar los nervios ¿Qué iba a hacer con Harry?

Un sonido en el baño le hizo gruñir ¿Tan rápido se había metido en problemas ese muchacho? Realmente se parecía a Potter. ¡Y ahora se llama Harry por tu culpa! le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza que lo hizo enfurecer aun más.

Entro al baño azotando la puerta. Estaba por exigir una detallada explicación del por qué el infernal ruido, cuando abrió la puerta y vió al joven desnudo. La visión lo dejó mudo: la piel morena manchada con suciedad, sus glúteos tenían una redondez simplemente deliciosa a pesar de su delgadez y desnutrición evidente. El chico, a juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraba, buscaba algo en el suelo. Harry volteó al escuchar el portazo, su cara pasó de confusión, a terror al percatarse de la presencia de su amo. En segundos pareció notar su desnudez porque tomó lo primero que encontró y se cubrió, mirando al pocionista un tanto avergonzado.

Snape perdió el aliento al ver los ojos del chico, se acercó y lo tomó del rostro ¿estaba alucinando? Uno de los ojos de Harry era de un intenso color verde, justo como recordaba que eran los de Lily…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Nota.- Gracias a mi beta Suzuki 1969 por el estupendo trabajo en este capítulo!

Espero que les guste, este es un fic corto, 4 capítulos para ser exactos, ya solo me falta escribir el final, el cual está en proceso, vere si mañana subo el que sigue si no el lunes, el fin de semana trabajo todo el día asi que no podre buuu...Ak menos que lo haga el domingo en la noche, mm… ya veremos jeje... para la siguiente semana estará publicado por completo! Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**MI ESCLAVO SE LLAMA HARRY**

2.- Problemas de elfos y esclavos  
_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_****O-o****_

Severus Snapesabía que este último proyecto no iba a resultar bien. Toda su vida había sido un hombre solitario. Y en realidad le agradaba su forma de vivir ¿Por qué cambiarla ahora? ¿Quién había tenido la fantástica idea de convencer al señor tenebroso de que un esclavo era un obsequio apropiado para él?

Por ejemplo, lo primero que le había pedido a Harry había sido que se diera un baño, un simple baño, en silencio ¿y que había obtenido en vez de unos minutos de paz sin tener que ver al muchacho? ¡Un escándalo! Eso era lo que se ganaba por ser gentil con los esclavos.

Al entrar al baño, Severus no pudo dejar de notar la desnudez del joven. A pesar de su condición, la mugre que lo cubría y un claro estado de malnutrición, Harry no se veía mal. El enojo del amo disminuyó un poco.

El esclavo intento cubrirse de alguna manera, un intento que Severus sólo pudo calificar de "adorable". ¿Pero no se suponía que el chico estaba entrenado para dar placer? ¿Podría ser que Harry fuera todavía virgen? Alejó sus lujuriosos pensamientos de su mente con un casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza. Estaba allí para reprender al esclavo. Lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo muy bien desde sus días de profesor cuánto disgusto e ira era capaz de demostrar tan sólo con su mirada y lo que vio hizo que se quedara estupefacto ¿Estaba alucinando? No había otra explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Uno de los ojos de Harry era de un vivo color verde. Exactamente el mimo color y la misma intensidad que los de Lily Evans.

Apresurándose extendió la mano y agarró a Harry del cabello, levantándole el rostro para mirar más detenidamente esos ojos. Uno era café y el otro era verde ¿¡Qué demonios!? Se apresuró a buscar la cicatriz, si era Potter debía tener la famosa cicatriz en la frente. Snape tocó con sus dedos la frente del esclavo. Lisa, estaba completamente lisa, no había cicatriz ni siquiera un rasguño en la suave piel.

Soltó los cabellos del muchacho mientras pasó una mano irritado por su rostro. No quería ver los ojos de Lily culpándole por no cumplir con su promesa de proteger a su hijo.

¿¡Pero que estaba pensando!? Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías. Esto era lo que sucedía cuando, como había hecho la noche anterior, se doblegaba ante el peso de la culpa y seguía revisando una y otra vez en su mente la posibilidad de que Potter, contra toda probabilidad, hubiera sobrevivido. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de alejar todo pensamiento concerniente al pasado.

–Discúlpeme mi señor. Estaba tan emocionado por tomar una ducha que no me di cuenta del ruido que estaba haciendo–Dijo de pronto el esclavo.

Snape miró otra vez a Harry. Sus ojos eran los dos del mismo color ahora, no había ni rastro de color verde. Severus entrecerró los ojos, sopesando la posibilidad de preguntarle al chico respecto al endemoniado ojo verde, pero no iba a pasar por desequilibrado preguntando por algo que quizás fue una alucinación –Explícate –dijo autoritario alejándose unos pasos.

Harry se acurrucó un poco más junto a la tina tratando de esconder más su desnudez –Estaba tan contento cuando usted dijo que podría usar el agua caliente y que tendría ropa nueva, yo… Lo siento, por favor, no me envíe de regreso con ese horrendo hombre –Se disculpó el menor.

Snape elevó una ceja –Piensa muy bien sobre lo que te voy a preguntar. Quiero que me des la mejor y más completa respuesta que puedas, ¿Te pusieron magia en el cuerpo? –Snape notó lo incómodo que se sentía el esclavo con su mirada fija en su rostro. ¡Bien! Una buena dosis de intimidación nunca estaba de más y ayudaría a mantener al chico a raya.

Harry pensó por un segundo –¿Se refiere a si usaron la varita conmigo? –Dijo un poco temeroso.

Snape bufó –¡Por supuesto! –Le era tan fácil perder la paciencia –Magia para cambiar el color de tus ojos, para que no se notaran cicatrices ¡lo que sea! –Levantó la voz el pocionista.

El joven asintió –Cada vez que el comerciante de esclavos nos lleva al mercado para vendernos, saca su varita y dice unas palabras que no entiendo y luego una luz nos baña. Una vez vi como a uno de los que estaba lastimado se le borraba un morete del rostro –Dijo maravillado el esclavo.

Snape gruñó. Esos malditos traficantes eran unos estafadores. Sonrió malicioso, Harry le había dado un pretexto para desquitarse con uno de ellos. Pero primero debía atender a lo realmente importante, empezando por hacer desvanecer el hechizo sobre su muchacho y comprobar que no estaba volviéndose loco. Severus sacó su varita y apuntó al esclavo.

Harry lo miró asustado y empezó a temblar mientras se cubría tembloroso ¿Había dicho algo inapropiado? No, seguramente su castigo se debía al escándalo de hacia un momento. Cuando Harry se dió cuenta de que el dolor tardaba demasiado en llegar, abrió un ojo y miró a su amo. Este se estaba acercando tranquilamente y extendiendo una mano le quitó los rebeldes mechones de cabello de la frente. Al ver que su amo fruncía el ceño, el esclavo supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal ¿Iba eso a significar un peor castigo?

–Te quiero bien limpio –Dijo la dura voz del pocionista y después sólo escucho un fuerte portazo. Harry parpadeó sin entender ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué significaba tanta pregunta y magia sin que todo eso terminara en golpes o latigazos, como era sabido que un esclavo debía ser tratado? Lo mejor que podía hacer Harry ahora era no pensar en ello. Después de todo tenía sus órdenes, debía bañarse, rápido. No fuera que su amo se molestara de nuevo.

**O-o**

Snape se fue a su despacho. Necesitaba pensar un poco en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Se sirvió en un vaso un poco de Wiskey de fuego, se sentó en su sillón favorito frente al hogar y se puso a enumerar los acontecimientos de ese día.

Primero: El señor tenebroso me obsequia un esclavo. Lo que va sin decir, es una molestia.  
Segundo: Para no desatar la ira del Lord decido elegir uno. Y yo, estúpido, voy y elijo el más parecido a Potter.  
Tercero: Le trato de manera cordial y le expongo claramente las reglas. Al menos en este punto todo parece estar bien.  
Cuarto: El esclavo no parece tener un nombre así que decido ponerle uno. Lo que es normal. Todos merecemos un nombre. ¡El problema es que le puse Harry! Cuando se sintió como si empezara a dar vueltas en su cabeza, decidió darse un respiro. Dió un sorbo a su bebida para tratar de calmarse. Su esclavo no era Potter, por muchas razones. La edad no concordaba y con eso debería bastar. El hecho de que había alucinado con un ojo verde no contaba. No había cicatriz en su frente y ¡por Merlín! ¡El chico era un simple muggle! Uno muy parecido, físicamente, a Potter, seguro, pero eso era todo. Snape suspiró. El parecido era sólo físico. Ese joven no albergaba nada del idiota coraje Gryffindor, sólo la intensa mirada de su amo lo había reducido a temblores de miedo; tampoco había nada de la característica rebeldía del mocoso. Aunque el vendedor dijo que se había revelado en su momento. ¡No! Harry era sólo un tembloroso y asustadizo muggle.

Después de todo, Potter había muerto frente a sus ojos. Seguro que era posible revivir a los muertos, pero sólo el señor tenebroso sabía cómo, y el pocionista dudaba mucho que Voldemort fuera a utilizar su maravilloso poder para revivir a la única persona que podría derrotarle.

Severus dejó su bebida en la mesita junto a su sillón, teniendo el cuidado de dejar la copa sobre el posavasos y se encaminó a la salida del estudio. Necesitaba ir a su habitación a descansar. Mientras avanzaba su mente seguía siendo atormentada ¿Por qué a pesar de todas las evidencias en cuanto a la identidad del esclavo, Severus no estaba convencido de que no fuera Potter? Pero si el muchacho era el maldito mocoso que vivio, entonces había más preguntas sin respuestas: ¿Por qué esperar tanto para aparecer? ¿Por qué hacerlo como un esclavo?

**O-o**

Snape fue despertado del sueño al que tanto le había costado sumergirse, bruscamente. Alguien había entrado a su casa. ¡Harry! Severus se puso de pié en un instante, despabilado de inmediato.

Caminó sigilosamente a lo largo del corredor, varita en mano. Se asomó a la cocina, desde donde parecía proceder el ruido que lo despertara. La escena que encontró fue de lo más graciosa. Su elfina Gipsy tenía un sartén en las manos y se veía muy molesta, mientras Harry, con su dedo en los labios, le pedía silencio –Despertarás al amo Snape si no guardas silencio –Dijo susurrando.

La elfina se contuvo de chillar sonrojándose ligeramente, Severus sonrió al ver a esos dos. Se había olvidado de su elfina. Seguramente estaba molesta por que un "invitado" estaba haciendo su trabajo.

–Gipsy –Llamó Snape con voz fuerte, mientras entraba con paso firme a la cocina. Por simpáticos que fueran sus sirvientes, él era el amo y debía demostrar mesura y dignidad.

Tanto Harry como la elfina se tensaron al escuchar la voz. El esclavo de inmediato se arrodilló inclinándose –Disculpe amo Snape, la comida estará lista en unos minutos –Intentó disculparse.

La elfina se había quedado atónita con la escena –Gipsy, Harry es un esclavo en esta casa. Espero que sepas actuar como se debe y le dejes cumplir con algunos de los quehaceres de la casa.

–Pero amo Snape... –Chilló la elfina.

–Solo déjale algunas tareas para que no se meta en problemas –Dijo Snape restándole importancia al asunto.

Gipsy volvió a intervenir –Pero él no…

–¿¡Estás cuestionando mis órdenes!? –Dijo autoritario el pocionista.

La pequeña criatura desesperada volteó en ambas direcciones y después miro lo que tenía en las manos. Un sartén. Comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza con él–Gipsy es una elfina mala, no lo volverá a hacer –chilló una y otra vez.

Harry se apresuró a quitarle el sartén –Deja eso ya –Rogó el jóven, un poco asustado por la actitud de la elfina.

Snape bufó ¿Por qué tenía que tener problemas con un elfo y un esclavo? Cualquier sangre pura ya los habría hechizado con alguna maldición destinada a hacer daño o al menos con un "Perificus Totalus" para no tener que escucharlos más, pero, para fortuna de sus sirvientes, él era un mestizo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, quizás habría de empezar a actuar como un Malfoy si las cosas continuaban igual.

–¿Severus cuánto tiempo más pretendes hacerme esperar? –

Snape volteó. Se había olvidado de que había sentido la presencia de alguien más en la casa –Lucius ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó el pocionista con una sonrisa torcida, el rubio no podía llegar en un peor momento.

Lucius entró en la cocina –Supe que el señor tenebroso te hizo un obsequio y sabiendo que no te gusta presumir decidí venir a conocer tu nueva adquisición.

Snape elevó una ceja en entendimiento–No sé por qué, pero creo que tu tienes algo que ver con el hecho de que tenga a éste esclavo en mi casa –Acusó Severus.

Lucius sonrió –El señor tenebroso pidió una audiencia conmigo y me preguntó si había algo que me gustaría obtener y yo le contesté que un esclavo. Pero tú ya sabes como es Cissy, ella no me dejaría tener a uno de éstos rondando por mi cama –Lucius se acercó al esclavo y con su bastón levantó la cara del esclavo, para ver mejor la mercancía. Por que, para Lucius, Harry era sólo eso, una cosa que en esos momentos no podía comprar, pero ya lo obtendría, sus ojos brillaron con lujuria. Malfoy miró a Severus sonriendo –¿Me invitarás a cenar? –

Snape enseguida se puso su máscara de indiferencia ante su amigo y asintió –Por supuesto –Y con su mano le indicó el camino al comedor.

**O-o**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Harry a la casa. Snape había estado pensando mucho respecto a de qué manera podía determinar si en realidad el muchacho era Potter o no. No sabía qué era lo que lo empujaba a pensar en el mismo tema una y otra vez. Su metódico modo de ver las cosas y su por demás lógica mente le decían que era imposible, pero sus instintos, los que le habían salvado la vida en más de una oportunidad, le decían que había algo extraño y le llevaba a preguntarse en cuanto a la identidad del chico.

Sólo quedaba una cosa que no había intentado. Un detalle que, aunque ínfimo, habría de ser determinante. Todos sabían sobre eso. Incluso el mismo Potter había demostrado su habilidad frente de todos, fretnte de él mismo en su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Severus salió de su habitación en busca de Harry. Necesitaba encontrarlo y quitarse la duda de una buena vez.

No tardó mucho en dar con el joven quien estaba en el jardín, muy entretenido plantando unas rosas rojas. Harry no había tardado mucho en autoimponerse la tarea de arreglar y devolver color a la marchita rosaleda que había encontrado en la parte de atrás de la casa.

No era mucho lo que había logrado en tres días, sobre todo cuando cierto pocionista le limitaba el material, pero Harry se las había arreglado muy bien con lo que tenía y con lo que Gipsy le había conseguido.

Una vez afuera, para comenzar con su plan, y antes de ser visto, Snape sacó su varita y describió un intrincado diseño con un ligero movimiento.

Harry dejo la palita con la que estaba trabajando en el suelo y se levantó para ir a buscar la regadera. Necesitaba echarle un poco de agua a la tierra. Cuando tomó la regadera notó que estaba vacía. Sabía que en el fondo había un pozo, así que empezó a caminar rodeando la jardinera mas se detuvo de pronto al ver lo que estaba frente a él.

Por un instante Harry se había quedado inmóvil, después el terror envolvió su rostro.

Severus sólo necesitaba un silbido o un susurro, cualquier cosa que indicase que el muchacho hablaba Parsel. La serpiente que había hecho aparecer era de buen tamaño no tan grande como Nagini, pero era imposible no verla. Severus esperaba que en el miedo de tener que enfrentarla, Harry, sin pensarlo, le hablara al reptil para evitar ser atacado, pero lo único a lo que había atinado el muchacho era a alejarse lentamente.

Harry sabía que estaba en problemas. No podía hacer movimientos bruscos y temía llamar a su amo y así alterar a la serpiente. Acaso ¿este era su fin? ¿¡Después de soportar maltratos y esclavitud por años!? ¿Justo ahora que había encontrado un buen amo?

La serpiente se acercó amenazante, siseando mientras su lengua viperina entraba y salía de su boca. Harry trató de alejarse sin hacer ruido. Medio muerto de miedo como estaba, no recordó que había dejado la palita para la tierra en el suelo y su suerte quiso que la pisara, perdiendo el equilibrio. Sus instintos hicieron que Harry moviera los brazos en grandes círculos para evitar caerse. El chico supo que con semejantes movimientos la serpiente habría de darse cuenta dónde era que estaba y lo mordería. Harry, quien, a pesar de sus intentos había terminado en el suelo, se hizo un ovillo a sabiendas que no podría salvarse por más que se cubriera con las manos. A pesar de que su vida no había sido como andar en pétalos de rosas, las cosas habían empezado a mejorar. Ahora que estaba con alguien que lo trataba con un mínimo de dignidad, y no deseaba morir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y un sollozo escapó de sus labios –¡No quiero morir! –Exclamó llorando de impotencia.

Severus había presenciado la escena. Nada de ojos verdes, ninguna cicatriz, ni una palabra en Parsel. Más desilusionado que desconcertado al ver el estado de su esclavo, Snape sacó su varita –"Vipera evanesca" –dijo, y la serpiente se desintegró casi al instante.

Abatido Severus miró hacia el jardín. Era definitivo, el hombre que tenía enfrente no era Harry Potter.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hello! No pierdan las esperanzas aun asigue siendo un Snarry ya lo veran después por que jejeje... en el siguiente un poco de mas accion despues de todo Malfoy tomara cartas en el asunto jijiji... Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**MI ESCLAVO SE LLAMA HARRY**

3.- No comparto lo que es mío  
_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_****O-o****_

Ya habían pasado seis semanas desde que el esclavo Harry trastocara el mundo de Severus Snape.

No era que Severus sufriera mucho con el cambio, aunque si alguien hubiera de preguntarle, él lo negaría sin ningún remordimiento.

Harry se había auto impuesto el arreglo del jardín, y si bien no habían pasado ni siquiera dos meses, y a pesar de que el muchacho no usaba magia, ya se podía apreciar la diferencia. El chico había cortado el césped, quitado la maleza y había sabido convencer a Snape de plantar otro tipo de flores más allá de las rosas, las que ya resplandecían. Incluso el pozo de agua ya no se veía tan tétrico.

Otra de las cosas que Severus disfrutaba enormemente era la comida de Harry. Por supuesto Snape no decía nada al respecto, pero se notaba en el hecho de que jamás se quejaba y también porque se comía todo lo que el muchacho le servía. Hasta se le notaban algunos kilitos más, los que a decir verdad, lo hacían verse más saludable. Incluso se comportaba menos gruñón.

Esa mañana Lucius se había aparecido en la chimenea sin previo aviso, requiriendo su presencia en la oficina que ocupaba en el Ministerio. Después de los saludos de rigor y diez minutos más de charla insustancial Malfoy dijo como a la pasada–Elegiste un buen esclavo Severus.

"Por fin llegamos al meollo del asunto" pensó Snape y elevó una ceja –No entiendo a que quieres llegar con ese comentario –Ofreció, suspicaz, el pocionista.

Lucius sonrió encantador –Sólo digo que es un buen esclavo ¿Está mal que lo diga? –Malfoy se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer ofendido.

Snape frunció el ceño –Jamás te he escuchado decir nada positivo respecto a los muggles y ahora, de la nada, me sales con un cumplido, ni más ni menos que hacia un esclavo. No tengo mucho tiempo para perder, así que deja las tonterías de lado y ve al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con él?–Preguntó con tono aburrido.

Lucius bufó –Quiero que me lo prestes –Dijo sin más rodeos.

Snape no entendía por qué o para qué Lucius querría que le prestara a su esclavo siendo como era que él poseía varios, muggles y elfos. La idea jamás le habría pasado por su mente. Nada bueno podía resultar de poner a Harry en manos del aristócrata. –Sabes que no me gusta compartir lo que es mío –Dijo negándose a la solicitud.

Lucius molestó, aunque no lo demostró –El Señor Tenebroso irá a mi casa a comer y tu esclavo ciertamente sabe lo que hace en la cocina. Sólo lo usaré una tarde –Snape notó cierto brillo extraño en los ojos del rubio. Algo en la absurda petición de Malfoy no terminaba por convencer a Severus. La situación le gustaba cada vez menos.

–¡Por favor Lucius! –Protestó Snape con un resoplido –¿Me quieres decir que no puedes conseguir al mejor chef de toda Inglaterra, si lo quisieras? No veo para que quieres un simple esclavo muggle. Me temo que mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa. Además, dudo que el Señor Tenebroso vaya a apreciar el hecho de que lo vas a obligar a consumir alimentos preparados por un ser tan inferior. Créeme Lucius, en esta ocasión no hago más que salvarte de pasar un mal trago. Ahora, si me disculpas, es tarde y debo regresar a mi laboratorio. Tengo algunas pociones macerando que necesitan mi atención –Lucius se quedo en silencio, no podía debatir aquello.

Snape se fué con paso calmo, lo que definitivamente contrastaba con el tumulto de actividad que era su mente. La petición de Lucius lo había desconcertado al principio, pero no era necesario un título en psicología para entender cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio. Y Severus sabía que no eran nada buenas, así como también sabía que Malfoy no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. El aristócrata ya había puesto sus ojos en Harry y no descansaría hasta cumplir su propósito. Severus habría de tener mucho cuidado de ahora en más, o temía lo peor para su esclavo. Una vez en la chimenea, tomo la vía flu para volver a su casa. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala llamo a la elfina. Esta apareció con un plop e hizo una reverencia. Si, debía tomar precauciones especiales, los Malfoy eran peligrosos.

**O-o**

Un par de semanas más tarde Snape estaba especulando respecto a si valía la pena salir o no. Ese día en particular tenía varios asuntos que atender en Diagon Alley y en el Ministerio. Y si bien Lucius no había vuelto a insistir y todo parecía en calma, el pocionista no quería dejar a Harry solo tanto tiempo. Sabía que el rubio podía estar al acecho, sobre todo porque sabía de la reunión que Severus tenía con los Innombrables, pero no tenía otra opción. El Señor Tenebroso le había ordenado hablar con la Jefa de ese departamento y no había cómo negarse.

Antes de salir Snape doblegó las barreras que guardaban la casa y le indicó a Harry que no saliera de la casa bajo ningún pretexto.

El muchacho no entendía a qué tanto alboroto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amo le ordenara qué hacer y qué no. Como hacía todos los días, había pasado un par de horas atendiendo el jardín, y estaba entrando a la cocina cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea. Pensando que su amo regresaba fue a la biblioteca a recibirlo.

Cuando el fuego se desvaneció Lucius Malfoy estaba parado frente a la hoguera como si fuera el dueño de casa. El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo, pero no fué desprecio lo que Harry percibió en su mirada, no podía ponerle un nombre, pero era lo mismo que solía ver en los ojos de los magos en el mercado, cuando compraban un esclavo atractivo. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza y de pronto se sintió incomodo. Sin olvidar la educación impartida por su dueño, Harry hizo una reverencia y dijo –El amo Snape no se encuentra en este momento, salió, probablemente no vuelva hasta tarde…

Lucius interrumpió –Perfecto –Fue lo único que dijo. Tomó la muñeca del esclavo y lo arrastró a la sala de recepción. Sin ninguna consideración arrojó a Harry sobre el sofá –Lo esperaré, pero si, como dices, ha de tardar todavía, entonces tendrás que entretenerme –Sonrió lujuriosamente.

Harry intentó apartarse sin mucho éxito. Por supuesto sabía que algo como eso habría de ocurrir tarde o temprano, después de todo era una de las cosas que le habían enseñado cuando lo entrenaron para ser un esclavo, pero ¿¡Cómo permitirlo, si ni siquiera su amo le había tocado de esa manera!?

El rubio deslizó sus manos por las piernas del joven, subiendo hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa. Harry, sintiendo que no era correcto que otro hombre que no fuera su dueño o por lo menos sin la autorización del amo, para ser tocado de una manera tan íntima, con un movimiento involuntario, apartó la mano del rubio de un golpe.

Malfoy no podía creer el atrevimiento de ese maldito muggle. Sintió la furia hervir en su sangre ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?

Harry se percató de su error y quiso enmendar su falta –Señor Malfoy ¿No desea una bebida primero?

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. Condenado muchacho! ¿Lo estaba provocando? En realidad, no importaba. A pesar de su rebeldía, quería poseerlo –No. Cuando quiero algo lo pido –Y mirando lujuriosamente al muchacho añadió –O lo tomo –Y sin más tomó la tela de la camisa del esclavo y de un brusco movimiento arrancó los botones –Pensaba ser suave contigo, pero veo que prefieres la rudeza –Lucius comenzó a tironear la ropa mientras Harry continuaba resistiéndose.

El esclavo sintió el miedo inundando su mente, dejándola en blanco. No sabía que hacer ¿Iba a terminar violado por otro mago que no era su amo?

Malfoy despojó al esclavo de la camisa y sonrió con malicia –Vaya, veo que Severus no te ha marcado como su propiedad. Si se descuida alguien podría robarte ¿No te gustaría ser mi esclavo? –No sabía que había llevado a Lucius a decir aquello. Narcissa lo mataría de enterarse de algo así, pero el deseo por ese muchacho era más poderoso que la razón, Y por el momento sólo quería disfrutar de tan suculento bocado. Ya habría tiempo para pedir perdón más tarde.

Harry sonrió –¿En verdad mi señor quiere que sea su esclavo? –El joven jugueteó con sus dedos en el brazo del rubio.

Lucius sonrió complacido. Estaba claro que nadie podía con el encanto de un Malfoy –Si te portas bien y me complaces en todo –Dijo meloso.

Harry en un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles, se subió en el otro cuerpo –¿Y podré llamarlo amo? –Preguntó el esclavo.

Malfoy colocó sus manos en el trasero del joven –Deberás llamarme amo Malfoy, ¿por qué no practicas ahora mismo?

Harry se levantó y tiró del brazo del rubio –Amo Malfoy, este no es un buen lugar para complacerlo ¿Por qué no me acompaña a una habitación más cómoda?

Lucius se dejó guiar por el esclavo. Se había dejado llevar por el deseo y había estado a punto de perder la elegancia tomándo al chico así, sin más, en la sala. El cambio de habitación le entusiasmaba.

Lucius entró en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes a la que Harry lo había llevado. El esclavo lo animó a recostarse mientras le desabrochaba los botones de su túnica. Harry metió sus manos acariciando la blanca piel desnuda y Malfoy cerró los ojos con una sonrisa disfrutando de las caricias. De pronto el íntimo contacto se perdió y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza le hizo abrir los ojos.

Lucius se sentó en la cama ¿Dónde demonios estaba el esclavo? Frunció el ceño, ese maldito lo había engañado ¡Ahora conocería al verdadero Lucius Malfoy!

Se puso de pie e intentó abrir la puesta, pero sin éxito. Estaba cerrada con llave. Estúpido muggle! pensó, como si una puerta lo fuese a detener. Sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo volar la puerta. Lucius salió al pasillo y allí, no muy lejos, estaba el esclavo mirándolo temeroso.

**O-o**

Harry comenzó a acariciar al señor Malfoy, y vió como éste cerraba los ojos, ¡Era el momento perfecto! Ahora o nunca pensó. Debía escapar fuera como fuera. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Nervioso metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. No sabía cuánto tiempo ganaría, pero tendría que ser lo suficiente para ocultarse. Con suerte, su amo no tardaría en regresar a casa.

Se recargó contra la pared con la respiración agitada ¿Cuál seria un buen lugar para ocultarse? –Gipsy –Se le ocurrió llamar a la elfina, pero esta no apareció ¡Demonios! cuando se trataba de preparar comida, siempre estaba allí, pegada a su cuerpo, lista para quitarle el sartén de las manos ¡Y ahora que estaba a punto de ser violado, se iba a quien sabe donde! Harry escuchó un fuerte ruido, y una explosión hizo que la puerta impactara contra la pared. Harry temió lo peor. El señor Malfoy debía estar muy molesto. Corre, le dijo una vocecilla interna y Harry intentó alejarse pero un rayo lo lanzó contra el suelo. El muchacho quiso arrastrase, huir. Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Malfoy lo alcanzó y le puso un pie encima para que dejara de avanzar –Tú, maldita sabandija, ¿Cómo te atreves?

–¿Qué ocurre aquí Lucius? –Severus, desde el fondo del pasillo, estaba mirando la escena ceñudo mientras una temerosa elfina se escondía detrás de él.

Harry sintió un poco de alivio al ver a su amo y cuando miro a la elfina lo entendió, ¡Ella había ido por el amo!

–Severus deberías educar mejor a tu esclavo!–Reclamó el rubio y Harry temió lo peor. El era un simple muggle, por supuesto que el amo le daría la razón al mago.

Snape se cruzó de brazos –¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que hizo mi esclavo para que merezca un castigo? –Preguntó el pocionista calmadamente.

–Me desobedeció ¿¡te parece poco!? –Reclamó el rubio –Unos azotes y verás que quedará como un manso corderito. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti. Se de tus susceptibilidades al respecto. Y aquí tienes las consecuencias! –Ofreció el rubio, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a quitar el dedo del renglón

–Gracias por la oferta Lucius, pero ya sabré yo como castigar a mi esclavo. Ahora ¿Hay alguna razón para tu visita? Creo que sabías que estarían fuera ¿no es así? –Severus continuaba calmado.

Lucius se acomodó la camisa apresurado –No creí que la reunión fuera a llevarte tanto tiempo, yo terminé temprano en la oficina y decidí venir a tomar una copa contigo –Contestó el rubio.

–¿Quieres que nos tomemos esa copa entonces? –Preguntó Severus moviéndose a un lado y señalando con la mano hacia la sala, esperando que Lucius marcara el camino y al mismo tiempo, así pondría su cuerpo entre Malfoy y Harry.

–No, gracias, Recordé que tengo un encargo de Narcissa. Ya sabes como es ella. ¡Salazar me proteja si me olvido de cumplirlo!–Dijo Lucius alejándose.

–Lucius –Llamó Snape. El rubio se detuvo frente a la chimenea –El esclavo solo seguía mis órdenes. Como ya te he dicho en otra oportunidad: No me gusta compartir lo que es mío –Dijo disculpando a Harry y esperando que con eso dejara en paz al pobre esclavo.

Lucius lo encaró molesto –¡Entonces deberías marcarlo! Ese esclavo ahora te llama amo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Para un hombre de tu inteligencia, puedes ser bastante obtuso Severus! –Bufó el rubio y se fué molesto.

Snape miró a Harry, quien estaba aún en el suelo –¿Piensa deshacerse de mi, amo? ¿Por eso no me ha marcado amo?, preguntó el chico, con un tono muy cercano a la angustia.

Snape no entendía muy bien la actitud del esclavo –¿Harry sabes cuales son las forma de marcar a un esclavo?

El joven negó con la cabeza –No puede ser peor que ser el esclavo del señor Malfoy –Dijo mas entusiasmado

Snape elevó una ceja –¿Has visto como los muggles marcan a sus reses quemándoles las piel con esos objetos metálicos? –Preguntó.

En esta ocasión Harry asintió –Yo puedo soportar eso amo –Dijo confiado.

Snape sonrió burlón –Si bien la idea es la misma, el proceso necesario es el doble de doloroso. Si solo quemara tu piel, cualquier mago podría eliminar la marca. Para marcar mágicamente a un esclavo se debe realizar un hechizo que produce un dolor insoportable solo comparado con un crucio –Severus esperaba que con eso bastara para atemorizar al muchacho.

–¿Que es un crucio? –Preguntó Harry inocente.

El pocionista a veces olvidaba que Harry era un simple muggle –Es un hechizo de tortura. Puede volver locas a las victimas ¿no te asusta tanto dolor? –Snape no quería dañar al esclavo, pero muy en el fondo deseaba marcarlo, tomarlo como su propiedad.

Harry se arrastró hasta abrazarse a las piernas del pocionista –Por favor amo, podré resistirlo, se lo prometo. No me aleje de su lado, no quiero ser el esclavo de nadie más –Suplicaba el joven.

Snape estaba impresionado. Ese era el valor Gryffindor que había estado buscando en su esclavo desde que lo trajera a casa, pero la idea de que este fuera el verdadero Harry Potter ya había sido descartada –Hay una segunda forma –Dijo sin querer, no quería comportarse como Lucius, no deseaba violar al joven.

Harry lo miro ilusionado –Lo que sea amo, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de seguir siendo su esclavo –Afirmó convencido el joven.

Snape gruñó, ¿Cómo se le había escapado decir eso? –Escucha no pienso tratarte como Lucius, ¡no soy un violador por Merlín! –Exclamó el pocionista

Harry se abrazó fuertemente de la pierna de su amo una vez más–Cuando el señor Malfoy me tocó, no pude evitar pensar que estaba mal, que era algo que no deseaba, algo sucio y desagradable. Pero, si usted quisiera mi cuerpo yo se lo ofrecería con gusto.

¿Había escuchado bien? Harry deseaba ser marcado con la segunda opción…

_Continuara..._

* * *

Hello! hasta este capitulo mi beta Suzuki1969 me ha ayudado con este fic, lamentablemente, el siguiente no contare con su ayuda buuu... pero bueno espero publicar el final? este viernes. Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**MI ESCLAVO SE LLAMA HARRY**

4.- El secreto de mi esclavo  
_Made in yatta´s Brain_  
**  
_**O-o**_**

Severus Snape estaba intranquilo, mientras el agua caliente de la ducha le ayudaba a relajar los músculos de la espalda, pensó en el encuentro con Lucius. El aristócrata podía llegar a ser el más pedante y maldito mago sobre la faz de la tierra, pero le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que estimaba a su esclavo. Y no es que Severus considerara a Harry su esclavo. Hacía ya un tiempo que Severus se trataba de convencer a sí mismo, diciéndose que el chico como una mera compañía, pero la verdad era que el joven era mucho más que eso en su corazón. Severus anhelaba el contacto, la cercanía, una simple y deliciosa comida hecha por Harry... Y era allí donde había comenzado todo.

Severus no sabía cómo ni cuándo había pasado, pero ya no podía imaginarse vivir sin el muggle. Sólo bastó que Lucius intentara arrebatárselo para que por fin abriera los ojos. Los sentimientos que se apoderaron de su ser fueron muchos, y muy intensos...miedo, ira, pasión, pero sobre todo deseo de monopolizar al que todos conocían como su esclavo.

Temía tanto marcarlo, simplemente no podía encontrar en su ser el valor para hacerlo, pero los ruegos de Harry, suplicando quedarse a su lado, sin importarle cuánto podría sufrir en el proceso, le hizo entrar en razón. No importa cuán detestable encontrara la idea de marcar a Harry como su propiedad, debía hacerlo o alguien más, como Malfoy, lo habría de hacer, arrebatándole a Harry de su vida para siempre.

Terminó de enjuagarse y tomó una toalla. Había decidido tomar una ducha y al mismo tiempo había mandado a Harry hacer lo mismo. Eso aclararía la mente de ambos al mismo tiempo que les daría una última oportunidad para reflexionar y pensar las cosas con un poco más de claridad. Una vocecilla en su mente le decía a Severus que una vez que estuvieran desnudos y en la cama ya no se detendría, aunque quisiera. Severus gruñó al no poder parar esa clase de pensamientos.

**O-o**

Harry iba a lavarse a conciencia. Se pondría agua perfumada, cremas para suavizar su piel, enjuague de menta... todo lo que le habían enseñado que habría de resultar agradable a su amo.

Realmente estaba nervioso. Harry sabía que si fuera otra persona, el habría de tratar de hacer las cosas metódicamente tal y como cuando practicara con su entrenador: Su mente enfocada en no vomitar mientras su cuerpo habría de seguir los inmundos pasos esperados de un esclavo, pero con su amo, jamás podría tener esa clase de sentimientos. A esta altura estaba temblando de ansiedad. Que pararía si lo que hacía no era suficientemente bueno ¿Seria botado a la calle, o peor, al mercado otra vez. Entre el miedo, el deseo y la ansiedad, Harry sabía que tenía al menos algo para ofrecer: Su virginidad. A pesar del entrenamiento, jamás había sido tomado. Eso le correspondería a su verdadero amo.

Harry complacería a su amo como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio. El señor Snape era diferente. Por supuesto que tenía su carácter, pero Harry sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona. Desde que llegara a la casa, el amo no lo había lastimado o humillado. Harry era libre de hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no se metiera en problemas, además el señor Snape se preocupaba cuando Harry estaba enfermo o herido.

En verdad Harry quería permanecer al lado de su amo. Cuando el señor Malfoy llegó esa tarde y trató de imponérsele, Harry sintió pánico. Pero por sobre todo sintió que traicionaba a su amo y esa sensación no le gustó. A esta altura en su vida, lo que Harry quería era que su amo fuera feliz. No deseaba secretos entre ellos, al menos no por su parte, así que, quizás lo mejor fuera contarle al Sr. Snape su pequeño secreto...

Un sonido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su amo ya estaba listo, Harry debía apresurarse. No podía hacerlo esperar.

Tímidamente se asomó para ver que era el ruido que escuchara fuera del baño y vio un elfo que estaba parado junto a la puerta –El amo Snape me pidió que te guiara. También dijo que no había necesidad que te vistieras, puedes venir con la toalla si te sientes más cómodo –Dijo el elfo dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación.

Harry enrojeció, y caminó tras el elfo, sin tener idea de donde era que estaban yendo ¿Acaso no quería marcarlo en su cama? Los esclavos muggles normalmente tenían camas de lujo precisamente para ser usada en situaciones como esta, ya sea cuando el amo quisiera desahogarse con ellos. Harry podía no creer que el elfo podía estar guiándolo a la habitación del amo. Esa habitación solo estaba destinada al esposo o esposa, un amante, lo que fuera, pero ciertamente alguien que fuera un mago, no un simple esclavo muggle.

En contra de todo lo que Harry aprendiera en su entrenamiento, el elfo efectivamente lo había dejado en la entrada de la habitación de Severus.

Sus nervios habían aumentado. Harry simplemente no se sentía merecedor de estar en esa cama. Tratando de quebrar un nuevo ataque de timidez, asomó la cabeza y encontró a su amo recostado en la cama. Snape sostenía un libro si bien, al parecer, no estaba realmente interesado en la lectura. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron el pecho desnudo del hombre y fueron bajando hasta toparse con una sábana que cubría a Snape de la cintura para abajo.

–¿Piensas sólo mirar o vendrás aquí? –Snape había sentido la mirada del joven ¿Podía ser deseo lo que vio brillar en esos ojos?

Harry juraría que humo salía de sus orejas. Había sido pillado en plena inspección! Armándose de valor, aferró con su mano la toalla y comenzó a caminar tratando de que no se notara que sus piernas temblaban. Se detuvo frente a su amo esperando instrucciones.

–Retira esa toalla, quiero verte –Ordenó Snape sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Eso puso más nervioso a Harry. Pero él había sido entrenado, y sabía qué era lo que debía hacer: Apretó con fuerza la tela en sus manos y la liberó. Un ligero sonido rompió el silencio cuando la toalla cayó al suelo. El joven deseaba cubrirse con las manos pero las órdenes fueron que deseaba ser visto. Sólo esperaba que su amo estuviese complacido.

–Si no deseas hacer esto, esta es tu última oportunidad. Una vez que subas a mi cama no me detendré aunque me supliques –Dijo el amo con voz ronca. Snape esperaba que Harry no se negara, porque por Merlín que deseaba más que nunca marcar a su esclavo.

Harry brincó asustado al escuchar la voz del pocionista. No tenía dudas de querer recibir la marca de su amo. No sólo para permanecer en el único lugar en el que recordara ser feliz. También deseaba complacer a su amo. Harry negó frenéticamente con la cabeza –Quiero hacerlo amo –Sus mejillas se encendieron –Pero me parece que primero tengo que confesarle algo, amo –Harry bajó la mirada y su tono de voz.

Por el amor de Merlin, Morgana y los cuatro Fundadores! Lo último que Snape necesitaba en ese instante eran absurdas declaraciones de amor! Suficiente con la culpa de profanar un cuerpo tan delicado. No necesitaba confesiones o confidencias, ni nada por el estilo, al menos no por el momento –Si me complaces como se merece, escuchare lo que tengas que decirme –Dijo Snape como respuesta mientras levantaba la sábana en una clara invitación a que el joven entrara en la cama.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Se sentía demasiado expuesto, parado desnudo frente a su señor. Se metió debajo de las sábanas y esperó que su amo haga el primer movimiento.

Unos de los pocos esclavos con los que había conversado le había, comentado que a la mayoría de los magos les gustaba estar arriba, porque así hacían ver quien mandaba. Pero, Harry había oído que también había otros amos que preferían que sus esclavos hicieran todo el trabajo. Por supuesto Harry había sido entrenado para cualquiera de las dos situaciones, también estaban los amos que eran violentos y amarraban a sus esclavos a la cama y les daban latigazos en el trasero. Harry no sabía que pensar, pero se imaginaba que el señor Snape no era de estos últimos, puesto que no veía nada parecido a un arma con que golpearlo.

Harry se quedó muy quieto observando detenidamente el rostro de su amo. Snape sólo lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que lamió sus labios. El joven sintió la necesidad de unir su lengua a la otra y quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino asustado por su osadía y se dejó caer en la almohada.

Snape notó la reacción del joven esclavo, elevó una ceja y sonrió con malicia. Al parecer el chico quería participar más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Severus sujetó a Harry de los hombros y lo subió a horcajadas sobre él –Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer –susurró de manera sensual

Al parecer, al inicio el joven no comprendió que era lo que se esperaba de él, ya que se quedó muy quieto, sentado sobre Snape, mirándolo con intensa concentración. Pero cuando su amo puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, usándolas como almohada, en un gesto que trasmitía un estado de comodidad y, de alguna manera una invitación a que el muchacho hiciera lo que le placiera, Harry reaccionó.

El muchacho empezó deslizando sus manos lentamente por el blanco pecho. La piel era suave y tibia contra sus dedos. Una vez que llegó al ombligo, sus caricias empezaron a subir por el abdomen hasta llegar a los pezones. Con su índice delineó primero uno, después el otro, moviendo en círculos hasta que estos comenzaron a endurecerse. Harry levantó la cabeza para ver si lo que estaba haciendo complacía a su amo, pero no notó ningún cambio en su expresión. Debía esforzarse más! Sabiendo que quizás esto fuera una suerte de examen, pensó que lo mejor sería usar su boca.

Bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en las caderas de Snape y acercó su rostro al abdomen. Subió, deslizando su lengua y dejando un camino húmedo, hasta que llego a su destino, los rosados y endurecidos pezones de Snape. Harry quería succionarlos y jalarlos, ver qué clase de reacción le producirían al pocionista: ¿Un jadeo? ¿Un gemido? Sin dejar que sus pensamientos lo afectaran más, lamió con lujuria el saliente pico rosado, pero no parecía afectar a su amo.

Dispuesto a ocasionar una respuesta por parte de Snape, Harry comenzó a bajar usando suaves besos. Llegó hasta el ombligo y metió su lengua en el pequeño orificio. Snape jadeó y Harry sonrió. Había encontrado el primer punto sensible. Más animado siguió bajando, hasta que una mano lo detuvo. Sin entender Harry miro a su señor.

–No tienes que obligarte a hacer eso –Severus lo acercó para poder besarlo.

No lo admitiría, pero Snape estaba desesperado por un beso. Cuando Harry comenzó a subir con su boca creyó que subiría por su cuello y lo besaría, pero eso no paso, el chico bajo para enterrar su lengua en su ombligo y no que eso no se hubiese sentido de maravilla solo que en ese momento necesitaba esa boca pegada a la suya y la necesitaba ya!

El esclavo se dejo guiar dócilmente. Su amo lo tomó con las dos manos y profundizó el beso. Se sentía demasiado increíble el ser besado, podría derretirse allí mismo con las sensaciones que su amo le transmitía con esos labios. El joven abrió la boca invitando al otro a que profanara y explorara su cavidad oral con su lengua. Harry podía sentir a su amo recorriéndole el paladar, acariciándolo con su lengua. No llevó mucho para que el muchacho estuviera altamente excitado, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo era él. Harry podía sentir la erección de Snape crecer debajo de sus glúteos, el joven Jadeo ante la sensación y comenzó a temblar. El esclavo estaba cada vez más nervioso, el momento que lo marcara se acercaba con cada caricia y cada beso.

Severus notó que su esclavo era un manojo de nervios –¿No fuiste debidamente entrenado? –Soltó la pregunta el pocionista.

Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado. A su amo no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que esforzarse aun más.

Snape elevó una ceja –No me mal entiendas, eres delicioso, pero pareces un adolecente virginal ¿Es esa tu técnica? ¿Intentas hacerme creer que soy el primero para excitarme?

Harry miró a los ojos a su amo un poco confundido –¿No lo sabe amo? Todos los esclavos que pusieron a su disposición éramos vírgenes. Nunca nos penetraron. Al parecer, tenemos más valor de esa manera ya que somos pocos los que somos vírgenes. No tengo mucha experiencia pero me esforzaré amo! Por favor, sólo quiero pertenecerle a usted –El joven enrojeció al darse cuenta de su osadía al decir esas palabras.

Snape intentó recordar la velada de venta de esclavos que Voldemort arreglara la noche en la que le obsequió a Harry –Ahora que el muchacho lo mencionaba, era cierto que no era un grupo muy grande de esclavos y todos eran jóvenes. Severus estaba seguro de que el Lord Oscuro debió pedir solo lo mejor, por lo tanto…

Una llama de pasión se encendió en sus entrañas. Severus sería el único para Harry. Con un movimiento rápido, giró al chico y lo colocó debajo de si mismo. Acercó su boca a la oreja del joven –Mentiría si te dijera que no me complace el saber que seré yo quien te dará tu primera experiencia sexual –Susurró sensualmente y mordisqueó la oreja que tenía tan cerca.

Snape deslizó sus labios besando el cuello para luego volver a subir por la mandíbula y apoderarse de esos labios. Severus podía succionarlos, mordisquearlos, lamerlos y besarlos tanto como quería y cada vez sentía que era más delicioso. Su esclavo comenzó a agitarse, jadeando de cuando en cuando. Al parecer estaba tomando un poco mas de valor. Severus podía sentir como Harry le acariciaba el cabello. Y a juzgar por como el joven intentaba obtener el mayor contacto posible entre su cuerpo y el de su amo, era fácil deducir que Harry estaba tan excitado como Severus.

Snape estaba en la gloria. No sabía si tomarlo ya mismo o hacer que el momento durase un poco mas. Obtuvo su respuesta al sentir la pierna del chico rodeándole la cintura, sus erecciones se rozaron espléndidamente provocando el más sensual gemido en su amante. Lo quería ya, deseaba fervientemente hacer suyo el delicado cuerpo de su esclavo.

Pero no podía precipitarse. Sabía que debía preparar bien a su esclavo. Esta era su primera vez y quería que fuese placentero para ambos, quería que el chico se volviese locamente adicto al sexo, deseaba que la experiencia se repitiese esa y todas las noches de su vida.

Puso dos de sus dedos en la boca de Harry –Lámelos –Dijo con voz ronca.

Harry parpadeó sin comprender, pero si su amo se lo pedía obedecería. Abrió la boca y comenzó a ensalivar los dedos, luego cerró su boca sobre ellos chupándolos, pasando su lengua entre ellos. Snape sonrió satisfecho, metió mas sus dedos, entraban y salían una y otra vez, simulando una felación. Pensó que quizás habría debido dejar al muchacho hacérselo con la boca cuando Harry lo ofreció con sus acciones, pero Severus sabía que ya habría otras ocasiones para eso.

Snape sacó los dedos de la boca de su esclavo y se fue directamente a trabajar en su objetivo. Primero debía dilatar el ano de Harry de a poco así que acarició los glúteos y luego frotó su dedo índice en la entrada, antes de introducirlo.

Un grito de sorpresa provino del esclavo al verse profanado –Molestará un poco y después te gustará –Dijo mirándolo con inmenso deseo.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que podía confiar en su amo. Le había molestado sólo un poco cuando el dedo entró. El grito fue más por la sorpresa, esa era una sensación nueva y excitante. No importaba si dolía o no, el se había prometido soportar lo que fuera con tal de quedarse con su amo.

Un segundo dedo se unió haciendo movimientos circulares, Severus lamió uno de los pezones de Harry, mientras continuaba moviendo sus dedos. Y todo se sentía tan bien que Harry comenzó a mover las caderas buscando enterrar más los dedos de su amo. Pero no había de ser, aparentemente, porque Snape sacó los dedos, lo que hizo que Harry resoplara.

Severus sonrió. Esa acción por parte de su amante le hizo darse cuenta de lo acertada de su decisión. Harry ya estaba listo para ser "marcado"

Separó un poco más las piernas del esclavo. Tomó un poco de lubricante, puso una generosa cantidad en su mano y la untó en su miembro. De inmediato se colocó en una posición adecuada, pasó la pierna de Harry por su hombro y deslizó la punta de su pene por los glúteos. El chico jadeó de anticipación.

Severus empezó a penetrarlo y el muchacho gritó mientras se arqueaba del dolor. El grosor del miembro no se comparaba con los dos dedos que estaban allí antes.

Severus espero unos segundos. Estaba tan deliciosamente apretado! Deseaba moverse enseguida, pero no quería lastimar al chico. Se enterró un poco más. Mas le valía al mocoso acostumbrase rápido o no se haría responsable por los daños!

Sintió la mano de Harry en su brazo –Por favor amo –Suplicó el esclavo. Snape notó la vista nublada del menor. Era claro que el muchacho lo deseaba tanto como él.

Severus comenzó a mover sus caderas. Primero lentamente, salía un poco y volvía a enterrarse con fuerza, Harry enterró sus dedos en los hombros de Snape.

Definitivamente, poseería ese cuerpo más de una vez ese día. Desde hoy se declaraba adicto a Harry! La manera en la que el chico gemía y se aferraba a su cuerpo –Amo sólo quiero ser marcado por usted –Gimió al sentir que las embestidas aumentaban.

–Sólo yo puedo tocarte de esta manera –Severus atrapó los labios del joven mientras se enterraba profundamente –Nadie más, sólo yo soy tu dueño –Aseguró el pocionista y volvió a devorar esos labios –¡Mío! –Reclamó entre besos.

Harry sentía que se volvería loco. Todo era tan intenso! Cada vez que su amo lo embestía era la gloria! Y entonces su amo hizo algo que le pareció increíble. Lo reclamó como suyo mientras lo besaba de una manera hambrienta. Harry supo que sólo podía pertenecerle a el. No importa lo que pasara en el futuro, Snape sería por siempre su dueño, el dueño de su corazón.

–No puedo –Gimió Harry al sentir un nuevo embiste –Yo amo –Gritó excitado –De nadie más –Fue todo lo que pudo decir y sintió una fuerte oleada de placer. Su semen se escurrió por su abdomen mientras sentía los espasmos del orgasmo. Y cuando creyó que no podía ser mejor sintió que era llenado. Una sensación de plenitud lo envolvió cuando su amo dejó su semilla en su interior. Lo abrazó fuertemente y trató de normalizar un poco su respiración –Sólo puedo pertenecerle a usted, mi amo –Snape enterró su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho.

Deseaba abrazarse a ese cuerpo y dormir, pero aún no podía, debía terminar lo que había empezado. Convocó su varita y perezosamente se incorporó, aún sin sacar su miembro de Harry. Se tomó un segundo para admirar la vista y luego apuntó su varita a su amante –Yo, Severus Snape, reclamo a este joven como mi esclavo.

Una luz emanó del pecho del joven. Cuando el destello se desvaneció, el escudo de los Snape había sido tatuado en su lugar. Snape sacó su miembro del joven. Se recostó, jaló el cuerpo del muchacho contra sí con la intención de irse a dormir. Pero su joven esclavo no tenía los mismos planes.

–Amo ¿Puedo contarle ahora? –Preguntó Harry.

Snape gruñó –Mejor descansa. El día de hoy va a ser largo. Mi idea es que no salgas de mi cama hasta mañana. Claro que mañana renegociaremos! –Fue su respuesta

Harry se sonrojó. Su amo quería repetir aquello y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Pero necesitaba contarle su pequeño secreto –Es importante amo, no quiero guardarle secretos –Dijo sinceramente.

Severus bufó –Esta bien, habla –No mostró interés, aunque estaba deseoso por saber todo lo que fuera de su Harry.

–Es más fácil si se lo muestro –dijo el joven y se sentó en la cama.

El pocionista observó al joven.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al saber el pequeño secreto de su esclavo. Se levantó como resorte y tomó con sus manos el rostro del joven. Por Morgana! de nuevo estaba alucinando!

–Alguien me dijo que era peligroso que mostrara el color de mis ojos, por eso los oculté con unas lentillas. Siempre tuve acceso a ellas porque soy más ciego que un topo.

Severus no estaba alucinando. Este muchacho era Potter! En verdad! No sabía cómo y no le importaba, solo sabía que el chico estaba allí sano y salvo. Lo apretó fuertemente en sus brazos. Nunca en su vida había deseado un esclavo. Se había molestado con Lucius y el Señor Oscuro por haberle hecho adquirir uno y ahora agradecía enormemente el haber sido obligado.

Harry Potter estaba con vida. Y lo más increíble era suyo, sólo suyo. El Potter de la profecía había muerto aquel día y ahora sólo estaba Harry, su esclavo. Lo besó con emoción. El se encargaría de cumplir con su promesa esta vez: lo protegería y lo haría inmensamente feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

Hello! Creo que el final a quedado estupendo! Gracias a mi beta! **Suzuki1969** valió la espera!

Solo falta el epilogo no se si la próxima semana no tendré ya que no voy a tener un día libre en el trabajo y hay mucho! Buuuu

Solo puedo adelantarles que en el epilogo escribiré como es que Harry llego a su situación de esclavo y esas cosas, así que si les quedan dudas pueden preguntar y tratare de responder.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
